História em 5 folhas
by Jules152
Summary: Draco se lembra de sua paixão escolar. Tentar manter Draco em sua personalidade fria é difícil, mas tentei


Hey!!!!!

Sim, sou eu, Juju. Quem estiver acompanhando Rua Kent 177, me desculpa pelo cap 4, sei que foi curto.

Disclaimer; Vou ser boazinha e fazer isso sério! Tudo relativo ao universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K.Rowling

Nossa, esse disclaimer foi tão chato!

Mas bem, para disclaimer engraçadinhos, procure Rua Kent 177.

Amo vocês!!!

Isso é uma Oneshot ou short fic. Ou seja, uma fic de apenas um capítulo

**História em 5 folhas**

_"Eu sei, você deve achar impossível. Como ele pode estar apaixonado por ela?_

_Fácil._

_Você não escolhe por quem você se apaixona._

_Acho às vezes que é castigo. Quando você é punido por alguém superior, é assim. Você se apaixona por alguém impossível._

_A primeira vez que a vi, soube. Naquela maldita livraria. Com os pais, irmãos e Potter ao lado dela. Imbecis! Foi a primeira vez que falei com ela. Aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando de raiva! Era a visão mais linda que já vi. Queria mais. Provoquei. Como provoco até hoje, para ver os olhos brilhando com aquele sentimento. Aquilo era coisa mais excitante da minha vida! Queria aquilo. Queria mais. Queria tudo._

_Começaram minhas aulas do segundo ano, e me fiz esquecer dela. Não era difícil, tinha vezes que ela não aparecia para comer nas refeições. Quando aparecia, desviava o olhar. Ficava preocupado, com o grau de preocupação que um garoto de doze anos pode chegar a ter, em certas vezes ela parecia acabada._

_Quando acabou esse ano descobri o que ela tinha feito. Abriu a Câmara Secreta. Quase morreu. Mas foi salva pelo maravilhoso Cicatriz! _

_Quando soube que foi meu pai que deu o diário, senti uma raiva dele. Mas cobri. Aquilo era um dever de um Malfoy. Eu devia estar querendo fazer aquilo. Aniquilar seus inimigos. E qualquer Weasley era um inimigo._

_Por isso, virou meu passatempo preferido, observá-la. A observava dia e noite, não fazia nada, não queria estragar meu show. A platéia tem o seu lugar, e esse era o de observar. Claro que quando cruzava com ela nos corredores tinha que provocá-la, o que era uma de minhas tarefas favoritas. Via os olhos brilhando, as bochechas rubras, e toda aquela atitude. Ninguém falava do jeito que ela falava comigo. Eu não deixava. Se ela não fosse só minha, pelo menos eu era só dela._

_Eu vi a vida dela rolar, vi ela ir com aquele Neville ao baile, mas logo o largou, o menino torceu o pé no meio do baile. Logo senti meu coração ir à garganta. No baile de Inverno do meu Quarto ano, ela estava na varanda, sozinha do meu lado. Eu tinha bebido um pouco, mesmo um garoto de 14 anos, sonserinos sempre arranjam um caminho que leve ao álcool. E lá estava ela, linda como sempre, com seus cabelos ao vento. _

_Ah! Como eu adorava aqueles cabelos! Mas quando minha embriaguez se tornou forte o suficiente para ir falar com ela, apareceu um rapaz. Michael Corner. Imbecil, um ano mais velho do que eu. Ele tropeçou e derramou a bebida que carregava na minha peça de arte; Ginny. Ele começou a se desculpar e conversar com ela. E ela com ele. Juntando um mais um..._

_Ginny e Corner começaram a namorar no meu quinto ano. O meu espetáculo mudou. Não observava apenas ela, o cabelo dela, como aquela teimosa mecha de cabelo de cabelo sempre teimava em cair tapando seus maravilhosos olhos. Como sempre que ela escrevia e estava mesmo concentrada, ela se aproximava do papel, a pena dela sempre ficava fazendo cócegas no seu nariz. A careta que ela fazia quanto a pena passava pelo nariz, às vezes era única coisa que trazia um sorriso em minha face._

_O meu novo passatempo era invejar Corner. Via os gestos, as caras, os olhares de Ginny para esse cara. Os garotos do meu ano sempre fantasiavam sobre garotas envolvendo sexo. Sexo carnal, egoísta e puramente animal. As minhas sempre eram sobre os gestos, caretas e tudo que Ginny fazia ao corvinal, mas dirigido a mim. Há vezes que as fantasias tornavam-se mais quentes, era uma coisa tão linda, tão cuidadosa, mas tão gentil, que não cabia na definição de sexo. Com essas fantasias percebi a diferença de fazer amor e fazer sexo._

_Neste ano Ginny entrou no Time de Quadribol. Ela voava como um anjo. Logo venceu a copa para a Grifinória e terminou o namoro com o idiota do Michael Corner. Mas nos últimos dias de aula, Dino começou a andar com o meu anjo. Ficava bravo, mas sabia que não podia, ia só me torturar. Ela era linda, na minha opinião a mais linda criatura da terra. Era claro que ela iria atrair garotos. Mas eu mantinha um olhar sobre que garotos iriam se aproximar dela. _

_Quando ela terminou com o corvinal, ouvi falando sobre ela entre os sonserinos. Um deles, Ivan Morrow, planejada sair com ela e depois largá-la. Só para humilhá-la. Na noite que ele falou isso, os professores acharam um Ivan gravemente ferido devido a socos. _

_Meu punho doeu por uma semana. _

_Fui para casa sabendo que meu pai foi para Azkaban. Nada mudou em relação ao respeito que tinha que ter por ele. Sabia que quando se tratava de um Malfoy, Azkaban era algo temporário._

_No meu sexto ano descobri algo que todo jovem descobre._

_Sexo._

_Acho que "tracei" quase todas as sonserinas do sexto e quinto ano. 2/3 do sétimo ano. Na minha lista tinha corvinais, sonserinas, e nos momentos de desespero até lufa-lufas. Grifinórias até tinha, mas eram a minoria. Elas só serviam para isso. Sexo._

_Não sonhava em imaginar Ginny em seus rostos, pois minha Ginny merecia muito melhor. Merecia tudo. Merecia amor._

_Eu sabia que nunca ia tê-la. _

_Nunca._

_No final do meu sexto ano soube da notícia que mudou meu mundo._

_Meu pai morreu. _

_Aurores._

_Do momento que entrei na sala do Dumbledore para receber a notícia, saí totalmente diferente. Acabou. O único Malfoy que tinha na face da Terra, ERA EU. O que significava, tudo que eu fizesse seria considerado atitude de um Malfoy._

_Não tinha ninguém para julgar se isso eu devia ou não fazer._

_Ginny._

_Uma onda de um sentimento estranho me possuiu. Agora acho que foi esperança._

_Tinha uma mínima possibilidade de tê-la._

_Nunca em minha vida até aquele momento me fez tão feliz._

_Corri em direção de volta ao escritório de Dumbledore._

_Eu virei "bonzinho"._

_Virei um aliado de Dumbledore._

_Um aliado do Cicatriz._

_Minha mandíbula cerrou pensando nisso._

_Mas logo pensei nela._

_E agora?_

_Que eu devia fazer para consegui-la? Rindo como um maníaco, fui dormir, ou melhor, tentar dormir naquela noite. Imagens que minhas fantasias podiam se tornar realidade._

_Nos dias que passaram não escondi minha atração por ela. Olhei descaradamente para ela. Ficava horas encarando-a na biblioteca. E ela percebia. Olhava-me com um olhar confuso e às vezes irritado. Divertia-me com isso._

_Até que um dia andando apressado para a aula de herbologia, senti uma coisa me puxar._

_Congelei. Arrepios era tudo que sentia_

_Era ela._

_Era o meu anjo, me puxando para mais perto dela, em um canto escuro do castelo, quase na saída do Castelo. Segurei-me para não recolhê-la em meus braços e beijá-la até meu fôlego acabar._

_Acho eu decorei as falas dela._

_- Que diabos você está fazendo ultimamente, hein Malfoy?                                               _

_Estava tão emocionado por ela ter se aproximado de mim, que não falei nada, fiquei apenas contemplando seus olhos castanhos. Devia estar com uma cara de tolo._

_- Primeiro, você vira todo bonzinho, ajudando o Harry e Dumbledore. Começa, do nada, a ser até gentil com meu irmão e seus amigos - parei, eu realmente tinha sido gentil com o trio maravilha? Quem se importa?! - E agora você tá com essa estranha obsessão de me observar? Que diabo aconteceu com você??_

_Não resisti. Aquela testa franzida. Aquelas bochechas rosas devido ao frio que vinha da porta perto de nós. A proximidade dela._

_Beijei-a._

_Sem pensar em nada, em conseqüências, em rejeição. Em ruivos raivosos._

_Em nada. _

_E foi a melhor coisa que tinha feito até aquele momento. Um pedaço dos céus estava naqueles lábios dela. E delirei quando percebi que ela retornava ao meu beijo._

_Pressionei-a mais perto de mim e o beijo se tornou mais urgente. Senti que poderia tê-la ali mesmo. Num canto escuro do Hall de entrada do castelo de Hogwarts._

_Controlei-me._

_Ela tinha que ter o melhor._

_E o melhor era o que ela ia ter._

_Sabia que ela tinha visto meu estado de urgência, pois meu volume estava roçando no seu ventre._

_Ela quebrou o beijou e olhou para mim sem fôlego._

_Não agora._

_Quando eu a possuir, iria ser em um cenário digno de uma rainha._

_Controlei meu estado, e disse para ela; - Me desculpe, podemos nos encontrar no 5º andar, na estátua de Karkov?_

_Ela me olhou insegura, um pouco desorientada, mas balançou a cabeça afirmamente._

_Naquela noite...."_

-Draco, o que você tá escrevendo? - Uma mulher entrou no seu escritório e sentou em seu colo.

Ele colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha. A bendita mecha teimosa que cismava em cair naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Coisas, querida. - Tentou desconversar e começou a contemplar os olhos castanhos da amada.

- Não me fale que você está fazendo aquela coisa de escrever uma História em 5 folhas? Aquilo, Sra. Huimos mandou Edwart fazer pela sua dificuldade em escrever. Não me lembro de ter dificuldade em escrever quando tinha 9 anos. Isso é coisa que ele puxou de você!

Ele riu. Os cabelos do menino com certeza eram do pai, mais o temperamento era da mãe. A filha pegou os cabelos da mãe, e o gênio do pai. Ele riu em lembrança disso.

- Mas o que você incluiu na sua História em 5 folhas? Suas proezas na guerra? Como e quantos comensais matou? - Ela tentou.

- Primeiro, não foram 5 folhas graças a alguém que me interrompeu... - E deu um beijo rápido no pescoço da Esposa – e não foi nada disso que pus aqui. Pus as coisas que valem mais no mundo para mim.

- E o que seria isso Sr. Malfoy?- Ela pergunta com uma voz doce e delicada.

- Você, Virginia Malfoy.

Fin 

Vocês querem que faça uma fic falando o que aconteceu no 5 andar na estátua do Karkov? Digam-me!!!! Review!!


End file.
